


Juste comme ça

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jean-Marie Duchesne, Asexuality Spectrum, Coming Out, Cute, Erections, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Virgil est la première personne que JM embrasse sur les lèvres et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il imaginait. Il n'en a jamais eu envie auparavant parce qu'il trouvait ça vaguement dégoûtant. Les bruits de lèvres humides qui clapotent l'une contre l'autre le révulsent, et la simple idée d'une langue autre que la sienne dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée. Il imaginait la sensation invasive, visqueuse. Il imaginait la salive couler, se mélanger, et il en avait le tournis.Les baisers de Virgil, eux, n'étaient pas comme ça.
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Juste comme ça

**Author's Note:**

> Basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

Les mains de Virgil sont douces et fermes sur sa peau. Ce sont les mains de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu à travailler et JM en éprouve une forme de honte. Il glisse les siennes dans les mèches brunes de son compagnon tandis qu'ils s'embrassent. Leurs baisers sont lents, pleins de découverte. Virgil est la première personne que JM embrasse sur les lèvres et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il imaginait. Il n'en a jamais eu envie auparavant parce qu'il trouvait ça vaguement dégoûtant. Les bruits de lèvres humides qui clapotent l'une contre l'autre le révulsent, et la simple idée d'une langue autre que la sienne dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée. Il imaginait la sensation invasive, visqueuse. Il imaginait la salive couler, se mélanger, et il en avait le tournis. Les baisers de Virgil n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils étaient respectueux, ils n'était pas intrusifs. C'étaient de tendres caresses, des bisous comme ceux qu'il échangeait parfois avec Malo, mais avec un degrés d'intimité différent, une intention qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, comme un tambour dans sa poitrine étroite.

Ses mains, elles, étaient à son image, en quête d'aventure, et c'est cela dont JM avait peur. Il les sentait s'impatienter sur ses hanches, parfois toucher son visage quand ils s'allongeaient l'un à côté de l'autre après s'être un peu laissés emporter dans l'émoi provoqué par le contact de leurs lèvres. Il sentait que Virgil attendait quelque chose, et il n'était pas en mesure de le lui donner. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, d'autant qu'il craignait de tout casser. Il aimait ce qu'ils avaient : il aimait les baisers de Virgil, il aimait la fièvre de son regard quand ils s'embrasaient de désir l'un pour l'autre et s'enlaçaient comme pour ne jamais se lâcher, il aimait les doigts de Virgil sur sa nuque, sur ses épaules, le massant gentiment, et il aimait tout ce que ce dernier lui chuchotait à l'oreille quand ils étaient seuls, petits secrets, petits trésors que JM chérissaient du fond du cœur.

Pourait-il retourner à sa vie d'avant après avoir connu le bonheur d'être désiré ? Il voulait disparaître dans un interstice quand il y pensait. A la déception de Virgil s'il disait non, à la distance que cela finirait irrémédiablement par installer entre eux. Son cœur se serre en imaginant Virgil trouver réconfort ailleurs, charmant et gouailleur, entouré de jolies femmes et oubliant bien vite cette parenthèse, ce petit rien du tout de mécanicien, une erreur de parcours. Dans ces moments-là, JM se montrait plus passionnés, plus ardent dans ses baisers et son étreinte. Il devenait avide, avide de montrer à Virgil qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais une affection comme la sienne, et que même s'il y avait certaines choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme les autres couples, JM pouvait le compenser en offrant deux fois plus ce qu'il pouvait donner.

Son corps n'avait pas l'habitude. Il connaissait les contraintes physiques, les efforts, les coups. Ces caresses, cette gentillesse pour son corps, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il voulait que Virgil le veuille, mais il savait qu'il imposerait une limite, et cela le culpabilisait pour ce qu'il voyait comme de l'égoïsme. Car une autre part de lui aurait voulu que Virgil ait du plaisir. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'aller plus loin pour lui-même, mais quand il sentait la bosse de l'entrejambe de Virgil contre sa cuisse, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait s'en occuper. Lui n'en avait pas besoin, mais il avait envie de faire ça pour lui. Toutefois, sa pudeur l'empêchait de demander. C'était par trop indécent et il le savait.

Au cours d'une de leurs séances de baisers, Virgil glissa ses mains souples sous son t-shirt et JM se figea.

Ce n'était qu'il trouva cela désagréable, au contraire. Il découvrait au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges combien il aimait être touché par Virgil, alors qu'il pensait que la seule personne dont il tolérait la proximité était sa sœur. Mais aussitôt, la crainte du chemin que cela pouvait prendre lui serrait le cœur et il cessa ses baisers, retenant Virgil par les poignets.

Ce dernier s'écarta un peu pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. JM se rendit compte qu'il haletait et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer de gêne. Cependant, l'expression de Virgil s'adoucit et il lui toucha la joue, tandis que la main de JM quittait son poignet pour se loger sous son coude.

« Je vais trop vite ? »

JM ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il savait que Virgil devait s'attendre à ce que leur relation évolue dans un certain sens, et il devait interpréter son refus par de l'embarras ou une forme d'inquiétude. Il était inquiet, mais pas pour les raisons que Virgil imaginait.

Pour prouver que ce n'était pas par timidité, il embrassa Virgil sur la bouche. C'était tiède et soyeux, et il avait envie de recommencer encore parce que c'était la magie que Virgil avait sur lui : ses baisers étaient précieux, doux, chatoyants comme des papillons, et chaque fois que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, JM se sentait devenir mou et chaud dans ses bras, à s'en mouler contre lui, à le serrer de près, se perdre en lui tout entier.

Virgil le pressa contre torse, avec une main contre son omoplates qui se crispait contre le tissu de son t-shirt. JM aurait voulu l'enlever, être peau contre peau, et aussi explorer le corps de Virgil. Il était curieux de ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements, il voulait voir, parce que c'était Virgil, c'était une part de lui, et il avait envie de tout connaître.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », murmura Virgil en frottant le bout de son nez au sien.

JM sentit comme une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Le contraste entre le Virgil de d'habitude – volontiers moqueur, sans gêne - et ce Virgil très sensible et attentionné, le désarçonnait tout en le rendant aussi plus désespéré de s'en faire aimer.

\- Rien, répondit Jean-Marie, coupable de mentir.

A son grand regret, Virgil se détacha de lui. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur ses jointures saillantes.

\- S'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il. Cela m'intéresse.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, marmonna JM, la gorge nouée.

\- C'est pas grave, tu peux me dire quand même. Promis je ne me moquerais pas, insista patiemment Virgil en frottant les doigts repliés de JM contre sa joue, les paupières closes.

Sa sincérité à cet instant était confondante et Jean-Marie resta une minute sans savoir quoi répliquer.

Il récupéra lentement sa main, regagnant l'attention de Virgil qui planta directement son regard dans le sien.

Il prit une inspiration :

\- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer.

\- Prends ton temps.

Alors Jean-Marie réfléchit en pinçant les lèvres. Il prit à son tour la main de Virgil et joua avec ses doigts, se rassurant lui-même en conservant un contact.

\- Je crois...je crois que je suis bizarre, commença-t-il.

Virgil esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé.

JM fronça les sourcils et lui pinça la peau avec ses ongles en guise d'avertissement.

\- Je veux dire...j'aime...j'aime bien être avec toi comme ça.

Le sourire de Virgil se détendit et il pressa leurs paumes ensembles, entrelaçant leurs doigts, tout en gardant le silence pour inviter JM à poursuivre.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux :

\- Mais je ne veux pas plus.

Il ignorait à quelle réaction s'attendre. A des questions sans doute, pour expliciter ce qu'il entendait par « plus », ce qui le crispait par avance. A de la déception, une acceptation factice sur le moment, qui ne pouvait amener qu'à un affadissement des sentiments de Virgil. Un refus net de continuer cette relation si JM n'était pas prêt à vouloir plus.

Les scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête, faisant monter une angoisse sourde qui lui faisait piquer le nez, mouiller les yeux, et il détestait ça, il détestait la fragilité dans laquelle cette réalisation le plongeait.

\- OK.

JM releva vivement les yeux en battant des paupières pour y chasser l'humidité naissante.

\- Quoi ?

Virgil répondit sur un ton calme et mesuré :

\- J'ai dis que c'était OK. Que ce soit juste pour l'instant, ou parce que tu n'aimes pas ça du tout, ça me va. Moi aussi je content de ce qu'on a. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Le nœud qui bloquait la respiration de JM se dénoua quelque peu et il serra plus fort la main dans la sienne.

\- Je...je ne veux pas non plus, dit-il avec fièvre, d'une voix rauque de larmes qui menaçaient toujours de tomber avec le soulagement qu'il ressentait.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun problème, déclara Virgil en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez s'effleurent.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois...frustré, souffla Jean-Marie, le ton incertain.

Virgil ferma les yeux.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas à quel point..., commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer :

\- A quel point c'était frustrant de demeurer sans attache. J'ai quitté mon pays, j'ai quitté ma famille...et je vis une vie qui me convient mais...

Il rouvrit les yeux, languide.

\- Tu es ma seule ancre. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché. Sans toi j'étais seul, et maintenant j'ai une famille, et je t'ai toi. Tu remplis chaque vide, chaque creux de mon âme, et tu n'imagines vraiment pas à quel point je t'aime pour ça.

Le sang envahit tout le visage de Jean-Marie jusqu'aux oreilles, le laissant coi pendant quelques secondes. A nouveau, il ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Une part de lui voulait fuir, l'autre voulait se rouler dans cette déclaration comme une couverture chaude.

\- Tu m'aimes?, hoqueta-t-il sans réfléchir, interloqué.

\- Oui, acquiesça sérieusement Virgil. Et si tu ne veux pas que l'on aille plus loin que de s'embrasser sur mon lit, ça me va. Du moment que je peux rester auprès de toi, que tu me veux à tes côtés. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Les mots de Virgil étaient comme des caresses. C'était comme s'il savait exactement ce que Jean-Marie avait besoin d'entendre pour apaiser ses peurs. Et ça ne ressemblait pas à un jeu de séduction, c'était trop tendre, trop intime pour que ce ne soit que des promesses faites en l'air.

JM retira sa main de celle de Virgil et encadra son visage de ses paumes.

\- Tu...tu es sûr ?

\- Je suis sûr, répliqua Virgil intensément.

Jean-Marie se rapprocha lentement et l'embrassa. Il y mit tout le feu qu'il pouvait invoquer, tout le feu que l'amour de Virgil déclenchait en lui. Il roula sur lui, le plaquant entre son corps et le matelas, empoignant ses cheveux bruns, arrachant de sa bouche les plus délicieux des gémissements.

\- Jean...je vais...

\- Chut, c'est ok, ça ne me dérange pas, susurra JM en sentant l'érection de Virgil à travers son pantalon.

\- Je t'aime, geignit Virgil, l'expression perdue, les pommettes rouges.

\- Moi aussi, répondit doucement JM en reprenant leur baiser.


End file.
